Dulce Tentación
by Yuihoriana
Summary: Parecía un pequeño conejo encerrado, un gran oso la veía desde lejos, cautivado por su dulce aroma pero al mismo tiempo estaba hambriento.¿Por qué el gran oso se había fijado en el pequeño conejo? Sin duda aquellos enormes zafiros lo habían cautivado
1. Aroma

Hola de nuevo a todas :D , les traigo una nueva historia :D espero que sea de su agrado y aún seguire con Peligrosa Atracción, pero se me vino esta loca idea al ver un cuadro en oleo pintado por un alumnos de la universidad que voy y no podía sacarme esta espinillita de hacerlo historia, si quieren que siga solo dejen un review :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1. Aroma<strong>

Podía escuchar claramente el sonido de las hojas ondearse por el suave viento, los búhos cantaban su sonora melodía del anochecer, las pequeñas criaturas salían para alimentarse y no ser descubiertos por sus enemigos. Todo por la noche cambiaba, todo era protegido por la obscuridad, no existía la realidad durante la puesta de la luna, la realidad se convertía en una fantasía casi como una máscara cubriendo el verdadero rostro de las personas, era el momento adecuado para nosotros, o eso parecía pues yo me encontraba encadenado, encerrado en una cueva oscura y húmeda en donde ninguna persona o animal se acercaba, pues el aura maligna que despedía mi cuerpo y alma eran capaces de ahuyentar hasta el más valiente. No deseaba abrir mi ojos, me encontraba débil al no tener en mi cuerpo aquel líquido vital para nosotros, anhelaba probar entre mi boca aquella bebida color carmesí, necesitaba de ella para seguir con vida, los que me habían atrapado fueron demasiado inteligentes como para dejarme varios años sin probar de mi alimento y después encerrarme en esta maldita cueva. Había sido un estúpido al confiar en aquella mujer de risos dorados; aún recuerdo su rostro, era tan perfecto que me había sido imposible ignorarlo. Traté de pensar en mi venganza una y otra vez, era la única forma de mantenerme con vida y no dejarme vencer.

El ardor de mi garganta crecía constantemente, el hambre me obligaba a jalar de las cadenas pero no romperla, estaba débil, lo sabía, pero el odio y la venganza eran más fuertes que mis deseos de comer. Siguieron pasando los años, ya no distinguía en que día, mes o año me encontraba, perdí la noción del tiempo. La luz se había extinguido de mi vida en el momento en que mi cuerpo toco la oscuridad, en el instante en que mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, en el día que nuestras bocas se conocieron y comenzaron una danza sin final, aunque mi corazón estaba congelado ella podía hacerlo latir descontroladamente, había sido tan incrédulo al creer en ella y en sus falsas palabras. Recordar aquellos momentos me hacía rabiar y jalar de las cadenas desesperadamente, necesitaba correr y arrancarle la cabeza, deseaba verla morir entre mis manos pero todo aquello se alojaba en mi mente, pues sabía que nunca saldría de ahí con vida. Mis brazos quedaron colgados por las cadenas, la vieja camisa que portaba mi cuerpo había desaparecido dejando todo mi pecho desnudo, mi cabello chino se encontraba alborotado y sucio, necesitaba tomar un baño y remover cualquier rastro de polvo en mi cuerpo.

El día había llegado de nuevo lo sabía por el canto de las aves y la risa de las personas que se encontraban cerca del bosque, escuchaba como el latido de su corazón bombeaba sangre por todo su cuerpo, me deleitaba saber cuanto de ese liquido carmesí atravesaba por sus venas, al pensar en ella el ardor de mi garganta aumento más y el deseo por alimentarme era casi descontrolado, la bestia que habitaba en mi interior estaba apunto de salir y matar a cualquiera que se encontraba frente a mi, solo pensaba en el deseo de zacear la sed. Intenté distraerme en otra cosa pero era imposible, la cercanía de las personas provocaba perder mi autocontrol; hasta que escuche una melodiosa voz a lo lejos de la cueva, era sin duda ella, podía reconocer el timbre de su voz, las palabras que pronunciaba eran sin sentido. Agudicé más mi oído hasta entender con claridad lo que decía, al parecer se encontraba alegre y sin saber porque se exponía a los rayos del sol, ¿acaso no temía a que alguien la viera resplandecer? Había cientos de personas a su alrededor pero ella podía ignorar el sabor de la sangre humana inclusive convivía con ellos como si fueran de la misma especie. Escuchaba con claridad como sus pasos eran lentos y próximos a la cueva, ella me había sentido, lo sabía y ahora mi venganza sería al fin realizado.

Espere paciente con la cabeza agachada y los brazos extendidos, sentía como mis dientes estaban listos para arrancar cada miembro de su cuerpo, mis brazos anhelaban destrozar su cabeza y mis ojos estaban ansiosos por verla sufrir. Pero el tiempo pasaba y ella aunque se escuchaba cerca no lo estaba. Ignoré todo los sonidos y cerré mis ojos hasta esperarla. La lluvia caía en el condado, borrando a su paso las marcas de los animales en la tierra, las pisadas de las personas en el pasto y cuando creí que ella no regresaría escuche su agitada voz y sus piernas corrían desesperadamente hasta el interior de la cueva. Percibía su miedo y desesperación por alejarse de alguien que al parecer no tuvo el suficiente valor para entrar a mi nuevo hogar. Sonreí de medio lado al saber que en unos minutos ambos nos encontraríamos después de varios siglos pero algo en ella era diferente, ella tenía ¿pulso? No podía ser una humana, su aroma era diferente, era delicioso, incrementando mi sed, no podía dejar se aspirarlo ni mucho menos deseaba hacerlo, la sangre que circulaba por su cuerpo era tan dulce que mi bestia anhelaba beberla completamente.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Se preguntó al comenzar a caminar al interior de la cueva. Percibí el olor de la lluvia y pasto sobre su ropa. Se encontraba sola y desprotegía, desconocía el terreno donde se encontraba y peor aun, no sabía sobre su próximo enemigo el cual estaba hambriento y deseoso de venganza.

Detuvo sus pasos a escasos metros de mí, yo no hice ningún movimiento, detuve mi respiración y el movimiento de las cadenas, espere ansioso por tenerla a mi lado, la sed y el ardor de la garganta aumentaba cuanto más cerca estaba, cuando la tuve a escasos milímetros de mi cuerpo su fuerte aroma golpeo mis sentidos, aunque no pudiera ver mi ojos sabía que se encontraban completamente opacados, ni la más oscura noche se comparaba con el negro de mis ojos. Ella me sintió y dio un salto al sentirme, sus manos examinaron mi desnudo pecho asustada retrocedió y encendió la linterna que tría en una pequeña mochila.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto sin dejar de observarme. Yo no respondí a su pregunta y solo me limité a levantar mi cabeza para verla mejor. Me impresiono al ver el parecido que portaba con ella, su cabello rubio caía hasta su delgada espalada, su cuerpo parecía frágil y pequeño, sus enormes ojos azules brillaban con la luz de la linterna. Su rostro era perfecto incluso más que el de ella. Sus labios ligeramente rosados se encontraban entreabiertos incitando a besarlo.

Saboreé su sangre al ver su delgado cuello blanco, era tan perfecto y frágil al mismo tiempo que mis colmillos entrarían sin ninguna dificultad, casi podía sentir el líquido carmesí entrar a mi boca, pero algo impedía realizar aquella acción y era las cadenas que sujetaban mis brazos, primero necesitaba deshacerme de ellas y luego beber toda su sangre.

— ¿Quién eres? — Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez observando las cadenas las cuales me ataban.

—Alguien me jugo una broma y me dejaron encerrado, ¿podrías ayudarme? —Dije usando una sutil voz, durante varios siglos había aprendido a usar su lenguaje así como conocer la forma en que se expresaban las personas de su edad.

—No tengo la llave de las cadenas, dime quien te hizo esta broma para ir con ellos— Respondió acercándose de nuevo a mi y limpiando los rastros de tierra de mi piel. Su piel era tan calidad que la diferencia de temperatura se noto instantáneamente.

—Descuida, la lleve debe estar por algún lado, debes buscarla y liberarme, tengo mucha sed— Hablé sabiendo que ella confundiría la sed que yo tendría.

—Iré por agua, puedo ver como tus labios están secos— sugirió alejándose.

—No lo hagas, primero busca la llave y libérame, eres mi única esperanza, no me dejes— Supliqué conociendo los sentimientos que tenían de protección los humanos al ver a otro de su especie en peligro.

—Esta bien, te ayudare, solo dame tiempo para encontrar la llave, el lugar esta muy oscuro y no puedo ver nada— Respondió buscando desesperadamente la llave.

Observé cada uno de sus movimientos, la delicadeza con la cual se movía era sorprendente, casi hipnótica, su corazón latía a prisa al sentir mi mirada posada sobre ella, el flujo sanguíneo aumentaba más, observé su cuello y el ardor regreso, estaba ansioso por probarla, necesitaba de aquel dulce sabor que despedía todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Le cuestioné curioso.

—Rosalie Hale—Respondió con encanto. — Encontré la llave— Gritó emocionada acercándose a mis cadenas.

Este era su fin, al liberar mis brazos la acorralaría y bebería toda su sangre, era una lastima conocer el nombre de mi victima y más aun al ver la belleza natural que portaba, pero nada de eso se comparaba a mi sed que desde hace siglos la estaba soportando. Abrió el primer candando dejando libre mi brazo derecho, podía sentir el libre movimiento de este, al escuchar como la llave giraba y abría el segundo candado mis brazos quedaron libres y sin pensarlo dos veces la atrapé, coloqué mis labios cerca de su cuello, sentía con facilidad las palpitaciones de su sangre recorrer su vena. Aspiré su aroma una vez más llenando por completo mis pulmones, mi lengua mojó una pequeña parte de su piel, ella gimió al sentir el contacto, pero algo me impidió seguir con mi acción, observé su perfecto rostro, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos me incitaban a besarlos pero si lo hacía la sangre que circulaba me obligaría a matarla y aquel deseo lo desechaba, estaba en deuda con ella después de haberme salvado de mi prisión, de mi condena. Debía esperar un poco antes de matarla. La aparté de mi frió cuerpo y caminé en sentido contrario a ella, la rubia siguió mis pasos pero me enfermaba tenerla cerca de mí, no podía soportar su aroma, era tan delicioso que mi autocontrol estaba al limite. Solo corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta perderme entre los densos árboles del bosque. Subí a la copa más alta, seguía con mi mirada el frágil cuerpo de la rubia buscándome con desesperación. Su corazón latía deprisa, su respiración era agitada el viento ondeaba su melena dorada, la pequeños rayos de sol iluminaban su blanca piel, provocando un brillo especial. Me tenía cautivado pero al mismo tiempo la odiaba al tener un gran parecido a ella. Intenté alejarme pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escuche y olí a otro de mi especie, la había encontrado y se había dejado seducir por su dulce aroma; estaría cerca de ella en cuestión de segundos pero en el estado en que se encontraba sería difícil… protegerla.

Parecía un pequeño conejo encerrado, un lobo hambriento la seguía pero un gran oso la veía desde lejos, cautivado por su dulce aroma pero al mismo tiempo estaba hambriento como el lobo, la cuestión era ¿quién se comerá al pequeño conejo? La frágil rubia seguía buscando a su primer depredador ignorando por completo al segundo, podía sentir lo cerca que estaba y un deseo por protegerla estaba naciendo de mí, pero no sabía como hacerlo, el lobo estaba deseoso por su sangre y él había bebido bastante pero este era un manjar el cual se encuentra en un millón de siglos; sin pensarlo más bajé del árbol y corrí hacia ella, la tomé como si fuese un costal y corrí con desesperación, no sabía hacia donde dirigirme ni mucho menos tenía idea de cómo despejar su aroma, se encontraba esparcido en todo el bosque que encontrarla de nuevo sería demasiado fácil.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — Gritó golpeando inútilmente mi pecho.

—Guarda silencio rubia— Gruñí con odio al no poder pensar con claridad, tenerla cerca de mi no ayudaba en nada, su aroma era tan dulce, que la tentación de probarla crecía en cada segundo, ya no podía alargar más mi sed, debía zacearla ahora mismo , pero no por medio de su sangre, no, debía buscar otra forma.

Mientras más lejos corría del bosque más esparcía su aroma, me detuve a las orillas y vi una manada de ciervos corriendo libremente, bajé a la rubia y le indiqué que cerrara su ojos y cubriera sus odios, no deseaba que ella conociera mi naturaleza, por alguna extraña razón no quería mostrar la bestia que era al tomar mi alimento. Corrí sigilosamente al primer ciervo, este no tuvo tiempo de escapar cuando ya lo tenía entre mis grandes y fuertes brazos, clavé mis colmillos en su yugular y sentí al fin el más anhelado líquido carmesí entre mi boca, la sensación era tan placentera que no pude reprimir un gruñido, di una mirada rápida a la pequeña rubia la cual seguía en la misma posición, volví hacer lo mismo con tres más hasta que sentí que había controlado el ardor. Nunca había probado la sangre de un animal, siempre había sido humana pero aunque no me satisficiera podía controlar un poco la sed hasta encontrar una forma de acabar con el hambriento lobo. Limpié mi rostro con el dorso de mi brazo y caminé hacia la joven, le indiqué que se pusiera de pie y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, mis ojos la examinaron y pude verme reflejado en sus brillantes zafiros. Rosalie levantó una mano y acaricio mi rostro con cuidado, yo instintivamente cerré mis ojos y me obligué a no respirar su aroma, no mientras la tuviera cerca. El rocé de sus dedos eran tan suave y gentil que no pude sentir una pequeña oleada de placer, la cual fue apagada al sentir a nuestro enemigo, la oculte tras de mi al escuchar sus pisadas a escasos metros.

—Veo que hemos encontrado a la más dulce presa— Habló aspirando el aroma que despedía Rosalie.

—Lastima que esta presa sea mía— Respondí tratando de sonar tranquilo y autoritario.

—Es una verdadera lastima, pero creo que ella no la ves como tu presa, aunque no puedes ocultar la sed que sientes ni mucho menos las ganas que tienes de probar su sangre, sería una lastima si no lo haces.

—Tienes toda la razón y si me permites, odio que otros me vean alimentándome— Concluí con la conversación tomando con fuerza el frágil brazo de la rubia.

—Tranquilo grandulón, no mientas y comparte un poco de la presa— Habló corriendo hacia nosotros y aventándome con una gran fuerza.

Sus ojos eran completamente rojos su fuerza era mil veces mayor a la mía, él llevaba años consumiendo sangre humana, yo sin embargo apenas había probado un poco de sangre después de varios siglos y era animal. Vi como el lobo acorralaba al pequeño conejo, sus ojos mostraban pánico, tenía miedo a morir, jamás había visto esa expresión de pánico por morir, me odiaba tener que verlo en su rostro y en cuestión de segundos me encontraba sosteniendo entre mis brazos al vampiro, mi fuerza incremento con el simple deseo de protegerla, la bestia salió sin ser llamada, arranqué primero su cuello y después sus brazos, lo destrozaba sin percatarme que la pequeña rubia me observaba y su miedo aumentaba al ver como era realmente pero era mejor de esta forma. Terminé con él en una fracción de segundos y cuando lo hice busqué con mi mirada la de ella, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y cubiertos por lágrimas. Me dolía verla a pesar de que no la conocía y solo me trajera malos recuerdos pero algo dentro de mí me obligaba a protegerla sin importar el costo.

Caminé hacia ella y la tomé en modo nupcial, ella enredo sus brazos a mi cuello y soltó un pequeño sollozo sobre mi cuello, acerqué mi rostro a su cabello y aspiré como si fuese una droga su aroma. No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos al sentir aquel aroma entrar por mis fosas nasales y alojarse en mis pulmones, solo estaba torturándome, era un oso tan estúpido al desear un pequeño conejo. Caminé lento, evitando gastar energía mientras conseguía a una presa, la noche casi se aproximaba, las personas comenzaban por abandonar el bosque y mi oportunidad para atrapar a alguien sería inútil.

— ¿Es un sueño?

—Es real.

— ¿Qué eres? — En su voz podía percibir el miedo pero al mismo tiempo la curiosidad la invadía por saber lo que en verdad era.

—Un vampiro— Respondí tras una pequeña risa.

— ¿Vampiro?

— ¿A dónde te llevo rubia?

—No te creo, no puedes ser un vampiro, ellos no existen.

— ¿Dónde esta tu casa rubia? — Le pregunte molesto al no recibir respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Primero responde a mi pregunta— Suplicó con desesperación.

—En otro momento pequeña, ahora debes descansar, quizás en otra ocasión nos volvamos a ver.

—Mi casa esta al este del bosque, solo sigue derecho y llegaremos— Respondió desanimada. No volvió hacerme más preguntas y solo seguí sus indicaciones en menos de cinco minutos habíamos llegado a su casa, al parecer había alguien mas en ella, mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, no quería que nadie más estuviera cerca de ella, debía protegerla no importa que tan letal sea estar a su lado.

—Alguien más esta en tu casa, no puedo dejarte— Hablé deteniéndome.

—Descuida, es mi hermano Jasper y quizás su novia Alice, yo vivo con ellos— Respondió soltando mi cuello no sin antes aspirar mi aroma.

—No regreses al bosque, y jamás andes sola por las calles, hueles delicioso y cualquier vampiro querrá beber tu sangre.

— ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿También la deseas?

—Jamás había deseado tanto la sangre de un humano. — Respondí acariciando su cuello con uno de mis fríos dedos. –Vete antes de que te mate en este momento— Agregué apartándome de su lado.

—Tengo muchas preguntas.

—Quizás en otro momento pueda responderlas— Reí mostrando mis afilados dientes blancos.

— ¿Puedes beber sangre de animal? ¿Cierto?

—No satisface mi sed.

—Hazlo, no quiero que mates a ningún humano.

—No me des órdenes rubias, recuerda que yo soy el depredador, además creí que no creías en vampiros.

—No lo hagas— Suplicó. Me alejé de ella al adentrarme al oscuro bosque y esperar a que entrara a su hogar.

Rosalie permaneció en el mismo lugar durante cinco minutos hasta que su hermano noto su presencia y le habló desde la ventana de su habitación, ella trató de buscarme pero sin éxito alguno entro a la casa. La contemplé durante largo tiempo hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, me acerqué a la ventana de su habitación y ahí estaba ella durmiendo pacíficamente envuelta en un hermoso sueño. Las sabanas que cubrían su frágil cuerpo cayeron al suelo dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo, me acerqué a ella al aspirar su aroma, busqué con desesperación su cuello y mis fríos labios hicieron contacto con el depositando un pequeño beso el cual provocó que ella gimiera y se retorciera entre sus sueños. Me aparte de ella en el instante en que mi garganta comenzó a arder, la observé por última vez y salí de su cuarto para dirigirme al bosque en busca de alimento. Aunque su petición era inocente me era difícil no cumplir. Lo primero que hice fue buscar un gran animal para zacear mi sed, durante toda la noche bebí cuanta sangre pude, dándome cuenta que la mejor era de los grandes osos pardos junto con los pumas. Sentí mi cuerpo más fuerte, y el ardor casi había desaparecido.

Caminé hasta las afueras del bosque en busca de las riquezas que había adquirido antes de ser atrapado y condenado a vivir en una oscura cueva, necesitaba comprar una casa, ropa y autos para aparentar que era un humano normal; mi creador me había enseñado eso, a vivir como los humanos así que seguiría sus mismas normas. Él me había ofrecido llevar su dieta pero jamás la había adoptado hasta hoy, cuando la pequeña rubia me suplicó que no matara humanos, se preocupaba tanto por gente tan vacía pero ella tenía un fuerte poder en mí que no podía negarme. Durante la toda la noche conseguí un lugar donde habitar y una infinidad de carros, no me importaba gastar el dinero pues había adquirido demasiadas riquezas, cuando mi disfraza estaba hecho, tomé un baño rápido y cambié mi ropaje, abandoné la casa y me dirigí hacia la de Rosalie, en donde ella aún permanecía dormida.

No entendía la razón por la cual ella lucía exactamente igual a mi traidora a la mujer que me había entregado de la manera más fácil, la culpable de mi condena, odiaba su parecido pero al mismo tiempo sus diferencia. Desconocía a Rosalie por completo, pero me atraía más al desconocerla, me estaba obsesionando por saber todo acerca de ella, y más al recordar el dulce aroma de su sangre, necesitaba lidiar con eso para permanecer a su lado.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban aparecer, algunos tocaron mi fría piel mostrando pequeños cristales en todo mi cuerpo, debía regresar a mi casa pues el día indicaba que sería soleado, aspire de nuevo su aroma y huí de su lado, desde hoy comenzaría a vigilarla, me convertiría en su sombra en su protector.


	2. Respuestas

**_Los personajes no me pertecenen, solo la historia ;D _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2. Respuestas<strong>_

Mi predicción no me había fallado, el sol había salido intensamente por lo que mi desesperación por verla crecía, necesitaba saber como estaba, no deseaba que otro vampiro se le acercara pues su aroma se podía percibir desde kilómetros, eran tan dulce que tentaba hasta el vampiro con mayor autocontrol. Debía distraerme con alguna actividad por lo que elegí encender el televiso y ver deportes como pasa tiempo; los movimientos de los humanos eran tan predecibles que al rato de cinco minutos me encontraba fuera de la casa corriendo libremente tras los altos árboles evitando ser tocado por los intensos rayos del sol. Recordé a mi antigua familia con la cual había permanecido varios siglos, no sabía nada de ellos, los extrañaba, un poco, pero una gran ira me invadía al ver que ninguno de ellos tuvo el valor de buscarme, pero podía entenderlos al mismo tiempo ya que los había metido en un gran problema al relacionarme con aquella mujer, así que aquel odio se disipo instantáneamente. Conforme corría en el bosque el ocaso estaba próximo a cubrir al astro rey, por lo que mi desesperación por verla era menor; me dirigí hacia su casa pero esta se encontraba en una completa calma, seguí su aroma con facilidad, corrí pocos kilómetros hasta verla caminar cerca de un callejón oscuro al lado de otra mujer con cabello corto, ambas iban riendo divertidas por los comentarios que decía la rubia. Me alegró verla sonreír pero definitivamente me molesto el hecho de que estuviera sola en un lugar oscuro. La seguí hasta que su hermano llegó por ella y se dirigieron a su casa de nuevo. Los esperé durante veinte minutos, al paso del tiempo ambos llegaron y entraron a la casa.

Rosalie entró a su habitación y sacó toda la ropa que había adquirido, se probó tantas blusas pudo hasta quedar en una diminuta pijama, mis ojos se abrieron por completo al verla ahí de pie tras la ventana de su recámara contemplado pensativa el cielo. No podía dejar de asombrarme con su belleza, sumando a todo esto el delicioso aroma que despedía su sangre, cerré mis ojos al sentir el ardor de nuevo en mi garganta, quería huir de nuevo pero mi deseo por verla era mucho mayor a mi sed. Esperé paciente a que se durmiera, en mi espera contemplé la luna llena y los sonidos de los alrededores, me estaba dando cuenta que Rosalie se había convertido en el mismo árbol prohibido donde Adán y Eva comieron el fruto, no solo deseaba su sangre mi deseo iba más haya de lo normal, anhelaba poseerla como mi compañera, me estaba obsesionando con aquella pequeña rubia.

Entré por la ventana silenciosamente y ahí la vi acostada, durmiendo tranquilamente; no podía ver sus intensos ojos azules pero era fácil de imaginarlos, su respiración era tranquila y lenta, sus labios se mantenían entreabiertos esperando a ser besados por su amado príncipe. Me acerqué a ella y la contemple de cerca, podía ver todas sus facciones, cada poro de su piel, era tan perfecta que instintivamente me encontraba cerca de sus labios; aspiré su aroma llenando por completo mis pulmones, era tan adictivo que difícilmente podía alejarme. Era tanta mi concentración por no probar su sangre que no me percaté que su mano se encontraba sujetando mi playera, debía apartarme pero algo me impedía hacerlo hasta quedar a su lado acostado. Mis brazos se quedaron inmóviles pero la rubia se movía tan ágilmente quedando su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras una de sus manos sujetaba mi cintura. La cercanía de nuestros cuerpos hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda mi piel, no sabía que era este sentimiento ni mucho menos quería descubrirlo. Permanecí inmóvil, el tiempo parecía pasar lentamente, no quería hacer ningún movimiento por temor a lastimarla, era tan frágil que mi fuerza la matarían en cuestión de segundos. La calidez que transmitía su cuerpo era diferente que hizo que me relajará y disfrutada del momento. Intenté cerrar mis ojos pero la bestia que habitaba en mi interior me obligaba a ser precavido. Me aparte de ella al ver que pronto despertaría y que sería mala idea que me encontrara acostado a su lado. Deposité un beso en su frente y abandoné la habitación regresando de nuevo a mi hogar.

Me alimenté por segunda vez hasta zacear de nuevo mi sed, necesitaba más sangre de lo normal al permanecer a su lado, debía acostumbrarme a su aroma y aunque aún era difícil no había sido tan fuerte como la primera vez. Regresé a su lado mientras permanecía en la escuela, estaba descubriendo como solía pasar el día. Primero tomaba clases, al finalizar iba con su amiga a la cafetería y alimentaba su cuerpo después regresaba a sus clases y al final volvía a su casa. Esta vez había decidido seguirla más de cerca, caminaba con elegancia y una belleza que ninguna mujer de mi especie tendría comparación.

Sacó las llaves para abrir la casa y estas cayeron pero antes de que pudieran tocar el piso yo las tomé con rapidez, me reprimí mentalmente al dejar que ella me viera pues no deseaba que supiera que la seguía ni mucho menos que la deseaba, pero la acción estaba hecha, ya no podía hacer nada. Esperé a que huyera por mi presencia pero era todo lo contrario, sus ojos se clavaron en mi rostro, sus manos se movieron ágilmente hasta mi fría piel ambos estábamos cometiendo un erro, el gran oso no podía ser visto por el pequeño conejo, éramos dos especies diferentes.

—Hola extraño—Saludo con su cálida sonrisa. —Creí que jamás nos volveríamos a ver.

Las palabras no salían de mis labios, todo lo que podía hacer era contemplarla como si fuese una obra de arte, no comprendía mi comportamiento pero al respirar de nuevo su aroma mi garganta comenzó arder. El hambre volvía como si nunca hubiese probado la sangre, era tan tentadora que me hacia perder mi autocontrol.

—Pasa extraño— Me invitó a entrar al tomar las llaves de mi mano y abrir la puerta. La casa esta bien decorada, las paredes eran negras y blancas, se encontraban decoradas por cuadros de hermoso paisajes y algunas fotos de Rosalie y su hermano. Me dirigió hacia la sala de estar, los sillones de piel eran completamente negros resaltando de entre toda la habitación blanca.

— ¿No sientes miedo a morir?—Le cuestioné clavando mi mirada en sus ojos.

—No— Respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Crees que éxito?

—Por supuesto—Habló con su respiración agitada.

—No escondas tu miedo rubia, puedo sentir como tu corazón late aprisa con tan solo verme a los ojos— Hablé acercándome a ella. Tomé su rostro con mi mano delineando con mi pulgar su nariz hasta dirigirlo a su delgado cuello. En ningún momento Rosalie se movió de su lugar ni mucho menos intentó alejarse solo se estaba dejando llevar por mis caricias.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Eso importa?—Respondí cerca de su cuello, mi frío aliento provocó que su piel se erizara y sin ocultarlo un oleada de placer recorrió todo su frágil cuerpo.

—S… si.

—Soy un vampiro, ¿lo recuerdas?

—No lo he olvidado extraño, pero quiero saber tu nombre—Demando cerrando sus ojos y dejando escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir como mis labios se posaban sobre su cuello.

—Si quieres tener todas las respuestas a tus preguntas ve a mi casa, la cual se encuentra en el centro del bosque, te esperaré hasta la media noche— Le avisé apartándome de su lado.

—Mi hermano no querrá que salga a esa hora—Contestó deteniendo mi brazo con su pequeña mano.

—Te esperaré hasta la media noche rubia— Terminé con la conversación al salir de la casa con rapidez.

Había cometido un error al invitarla a mi territorio, ella se encontraría más vulnerable esta era una prueba para ambos. Corrí hasta el centro del bosque, podía escuchar como las criaturas se escondían al sentir mi presencia, visualicé a lo lejos un gran puma persiguiendo a una pequeña liebre, sonreí divertido al imaginar a Rosalie como mi presa; aceleré mi paso hasta atrapar al gran leopardo entre mis brazos y morder con fuerza su cuello, bebía la sangre con prisa, necesitaba sacar la bestia y zacearla hasta mas no poder, después de dos horas de caza regresé a la casa, subí hasta mi habitación y cambié mi ropa por una limpia. Bajé a la sala y ahí espere a que Rosalie llegará, como le había indicado solo esperaría por ella hasta la media noche, quería probar que tan valiente podía ser al lidiar con un vampiro, si antes me había salvado de aquella oscura cueva venir a mi casa sería algo fácil. La esperé paciente escuchando las manecillas del reloj giran lentamente, el tiempo parecía eterno, mi desesperación crecía, estaba seguro que ella vendría a mí no podía dudar de ella pues sus ojos me mostraban un sentimiento difícil de descifrar. Caminé por toda la casa permitiéndome conocer habitaciones que antes no me había dado cuenta que existían, contemplaba los cuadros que siglos ante mi madre había adquirido por su trabajo de reconstrucción. Tomé un libro del mueble negro y comencé a hojearlo, aunque la historia parecía aburrida al cabo de cinco minutos me encontraba sumergida en ella olvidándome por completo de mi desesperación. Dejé el libro y seguí en la espera de ver a Rosalie. Observé las manecillas y estas parecían que no se movían. Comenzaba a pensar en que algo le hubiera pasado pero aquello sería imposible pues había revisado todo el área, no había rastros de algún otro vampiro ni mucho menos un animal salvaje, el bosque era el lugar más seguro para la rubia. Respiré profundo y sentí como su aroma llenaba mis pulmones, vi el reloj y las manecillas marcaban las 12 en punto, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al verla abrazándose para calentar su cuerpo.

Caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta de vidrio, dudo en abrirla pero al verme sus ojos mostraron un brillo sin igual y su pequeño y cálido cuerpo corrió hacia mí. No esperaba tal muestra de apreció y menos al saber que ambos estábamos solos y apartado de la gente, debía estar cociente del peligro en el que se encontraba al permanecer cerca de mí. Acaricié su cabeza con delicadeza dejando en el ambiente todo su aroma, eran tan masoquistas al estar cerca de ella, me estaba volviendo loco por una humana. El tiempo había llegado, estaba seguro que las preguntas que me haría serían demasiadas, pero antes de que pudiera responder alguna debía ser cortes y mostrarle la casa pues no sería la primera vez que ella estaría aquí.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre extraño?—Fue su primera pregunta.

—Antes de responder a tus preguntas permíteme mostrarte mi casa— Sonreí mostrando mis dientes.

Ella no se opuso a mi propuesta y le mostré cada rincón de mi nueva casa, le explicaba las razones por las cuales estaban los cuadros, ambos estábamos disfrutando estar juntos, podía sentir como Rosalie se impresionaba cuando escuchaba mi voz. Siempre observaba mis ojos con asombro quizás se preguntaba el color tan drásticos en ellos y claro que tendría las respuestas, yo había prometido aclararlas. Llegamos hasta lo que era mi habitación, abrí la gran puerta negra y entramos.

— ¿Ahora puedo saber tu nombre?

— ¿Por qué es tanta tu urgencia rubia?

—Sabes que me llamo Rosalie, ¿Por qué no usas mi nombre?

—Si lo hago jamás querrás abandonarme. . . Rosalie—Pronuncié su nombre en un suave susurro. —Mi nombre es Emmett. —Respondí a su primera pregunta con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la reacción que había provocado con tan solo pronunciar su nombre.

—Emmett, un bello nombre—Habló chocando con la pared de la habitación.

— ¿Cuál será tu segunda pregunta Rose?

—Deja de pronunciar así mi nombre. . . o no responderé por mis actos— Amenazó cerrando sus ojos.

—Te lo advertí Rose, ahora dime tu segunda pregunta.

— ¿Has vuelto a beber sangre humana?

—No, solo animal, así como me lo has pedido.

— ¿Y cual es la diferencia?

—La sangre humana nos da más fuerzas, en cambio la animal solo zacea nuestra sed pero nos hace un poco más débiles, pero jamás beberé sangre humana— Respondí colocando mis dos brazos sobre sus costados, la tenía acorralada contra la pared, la cercanía de nuestros cuerpo me provocaba una sensación diferente, era como enviarnos ondas eléctricas, el latir de su corazón era una melodía para mí, su sangre era la manzana prohibida, debía alejarme de ella o beber su sangre, no entendí como era posible estar a su lado sin antes haberla matado. Sin darme cuenta me encontraba aspirando el aroma de su cuello, me obligaba a tener las manos sobre la pared pero la sed y el ardor jugaban un pésimo papel en este juego; Rose no se movía de su lugar ni protestaba por mi acción, solo permanecía quieta esperando a que hiciera algo. —No te muevas Rosalie— Le pedí acercando mis labios a su delgado cuello. Las palpitaciones de su sangre recorrer sus venas eran fáciles de sentir sobre mis labios, podía imaginar el sabor de su sangre entrar por mi boca y llenar cada parte de mi cuerpo, imaginaba como sería escuchar el grito de dolor de la rubia al ser mordida por mis afilados colmillos, estaba sobrepasando los límites de mi autocontrol, era el momento de alejarme de ella o de lo contrario la bestia tomaría su vida.

—Si tanto deseas mi sangre. . . ¿por qué no simplemente la tomas?—Su pregunta me había desconcertado, ¿cómo era posible que ella creyera que yo sería capaz de tomar?

—Descuida rubia, jamás tomaré tu sangre, por muy dulce que sea jamás la tomare, te lo prometo. —Me alejé de ella con un solo movimiento.

—Wuao, que rápido eres—Exclamó asombrada por mi velocidad.

—Luces cansada, puedes irte para que duermas—Le sugerí al ver su rostro.

—No, claro que no, aún tengo muchas preguntas y no me iré hasta saber su respuesta.

—De acuerdo, por mi no hay problema, yo no necesito dormir.

— ¿Qué?

—Nosotros no dormimos, no comemos de sus alimentos, no transpiramos ni mucho menos nos cansamos, no tenemos las mismas necesidades de un humano.

— ¿Y que ocurre con los ataúdes?

—Eso son solo mitos, tampoco morimos por una estaca en el corazón, nuestro cuerpo es demasiado fuerte como para ser atravesado por una simple estaca de madera.

— ¿Puedes salir de día o el sol quema sus cuerpos?

—Eso es mito, podemos salir de día, pero digamos que no es conveniente para nosotros si es que queremos pasar desapercibidos, aunque eso es imposible, porque fui creado para matar, mi apariencia, mi voz, mi cuerpo mi sutileza de acercarme a las personas son solo una trampa para atraer a mi presa, a mi alimento. Algún día te mostrare que ocurre con mi piel al ser tocada por el sol.

— ¿Qué pasaría si yo decidiese estar a tu lado?

—Te diría que no, pero lo aceptaría.

— ¿Crees que podrías ser capaz de soportar mi aroma?

—En estos momentos lo estoy haciendo Rosalie, pero basta de hablar de mi, ahora quiero saber sobre ti.

Y así permanecimos casi toda la noche, hablando de nosotros, Rosalie cada vez sentía más curiosidad por saber cosas sobre mi pasado y mi familia, me cuestionaba si había sido dolorosa mi transformación y yo sin poderle mentir le respondí que sí, que fueron los 3 días más horribles de mi existencia, era como estar en el mismo infierno y que deseaba que ella nunca tuviera que vivir o pasar por algo similar. Vi el reloj el cual indicaban que eran las tres de la madrugada, Rose debía dormir y descansar por lo que le dije que podía llevarla de regreso a su hogar pero ella se rehúso con la escusa de que aun tenía muchas preguntas sin responder.

—Vamos Rose, debes descansar.

—Emmett, es muy tarde para regresar a mi casa, ¿porque no me dejas pasar la noche aquí?

—Es muy arriesgado rubia, además tu hermano se dará cuenta que no estas en casa.

—Por que no solo me dices que no quieres que este a tu lado.

—Rosalie, no seas ingenua, desde la primera vez que nos vimos y me salvaste de aquella cueva mi deseo por estar a tu lado ha crecido como no tienes idea, me he vuelto adicto a ti, así que no pienses que no quiero que estés a mi lado—Le respondí atrayéndola más a mi pecho.

—Entonces déjame estar a tu lado, no me importa los riesgos que tenga que tomar. —Habló muy segura de su decisión

—Aún es muy rápido para hablar sobre nuestro futuro, por el momento solo descansa rubia— Le respondí acariciando su cabellera.

Después de haberla escuchado sentí una inquietud, no debía permitir que ella entrara a mi vida, sería injusto para Rose pues permanecer a mi lado era correr un riesgo, no podía asegurarle que nunca perdería mi autocontrol pues su sola presencia me hacia perder mi compostura. Suspiré pesadamente al darme cuenta del gran pecado que estaba cometiendo, no quería pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que algún día me pidiese que la convirtiera, era algo de pensar con detenimiento pues no estaba dispuesto a transformarla por mucho que la desee siempre a mi lado.

Me sentía completo al tenerla dormida a mi lado, podía contemplar con mayor detenimiento su belleza natural, el brillo de su blanca piel resaltaba al ser tocado por los pequeños rayos de luz, el viento que entraba a través de la ventana esparcía su aroma en toda la habitación haciendo más doloroso el ardor, podía sentir la ponzoña en mi boca, y tenerla más cerca no ayudaba en nada, era la noche más larga que estaba teniendo pero al final hermosa. . . no podía exigir más de lo que la vida me estaba dando, al final no era tan malo vivir en el infierno siempre y cuando conservas un ángel contigo.


	3. Tentaciones

**Capitulo 3. Tentaciones.**

Me levanté de la cama al sentir los rayos del sol atravesar la ventana, mi piel comenzó a brillar en cuanto la luz del astro rey la tocó. Me dirigí hacia el armario y tomé una chamarra para ocultar mi piel, aún no deseaba que ella viera lo que provocaba el sol, debía esperar un poco más y le mostraría de todo lo que podía ser capaz. La contemplé detenidamente, lucia más hermosa durmiendo que me era imposible despertarla, no quería interrumpir su sueño pues los estaba disfrutando con tan solo ver la expresión de su rostro; sonreí divertido al escuchar a lo bajo mi nombre salir de sus labios mientras se aferraba a la almohada, no quería pensar en lo que estaba soñando pues aquello solo aumentaría mi deseo de estar con ella por lo que decidí salir de la habitación y dirigirme hacia el bosque en busca de una presa pequeña. Corrí a toda velocidad hasta mi presa, la tomé del cuello y encajé con fuerza mis afilados dientes, saboreaba la sangre que corría por mi garganta, al finalizar limpié mi rostro y sacudí mi ropa para regresar de nuevo al lado de mi ángel. Mientras corría escuchaba todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor, me encontraba alerta al oler el aroma de otro vampiro, mis sentidos se agudizaron y sin esperar más seguí el rastro del aroma hasta darme cuenta que conducía a mi propia casa, una ira invadió mi cuerpo al pensar que Rosalie estaba en riesgo por mis descuidos, debía protegerla había sido un idiota al salir de la casa sin antes revisar la zona, aceleré mi paso y al encontrarme cerca de la casa vi a lo lejos que alguien entraba a la casa quizás guiados por el intenso aroma de la rubia, salté a lo más alto de un árbol y entré por la ventana de mi habitación aún sabiendo que era demasiado tarde pues nosotros no éramos lentos. Al entrar no vi a Rosalie por ningún lado, la habitación se encontraba vacía y el aroma del forastero se encontraba aquí, me era familiar pero no podía detectarlo claramente al encontrarse mezclado con el de Rose, bajé a gran velocidad al escuchar un pequeño grito de Rosalie proveniente de la sala y mi peor temor fue verla muerta a causa de dos afilados colmillos, bajé las escaleras y me detuve al ver la espalda de mi enemigo frente a Rose, la cual lo abrazaba, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro al que se enfrentaba?

-Alice, ¿qué haces aquí?- Le cuestionó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo mismo quiero saber- Respondió molesta y al olerme giró para observarme detenidamente. No me había dado cuenta que se trataba de Alice, mi pequeña hermana, ¿por qué conocía a Rose? Y ¿qué relación tenía con ella?- Emm- Susurro para que solo yo pudiera escucharla.

-Te llevaré a tu casa Rose.

-Emmett ella es Alice la novia de mi hermano. No se como nos encontró- Rió divertida acercarse a mi lado.

-No es difícil percibir su aroma- Habló solo para mi. – Anda Rosalie tu hermano no tarda en despertar y si no te encuentra en la casa será difícil para mi alegrarlo-Ordenó sonriendo y mostrando sus típicos gestos.

-Emmett no la lastimes, ella es mi amiga.

-Anda vámonos- Dije saliendo de la casa dejando que ambas se despidieran. Debía llevar a Rosalie a su casa y regresar a hablar con Alice, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿acaso Alice estaba con el hermano de Rose para llegar a ella? De ser así no lo permitiría, incluso la mataría con tal de proteger a mi pequeño ángel.

Salimos de la casa y subí a Rose a mi espalda, recorrí todo el bosque en cuestión de segundos, escuchaba como se quejaba al sentirse mareada por la velocidad en la que íbamos, me divertía escuchar su voz, subí hasta la ventana de su habitación y la dejé, ella me tomó del rostro pero antes de que intentará hacer algo me aleje, aún no era el momento de intentar algo nuevo, debía ser paciente si deseaba obtener algo. Acaricié su rostro con mis fríos dedos delineando sus labios y sintiendo la suavidad y la calidez que portaban, me atreví a aspirar de nuevo su aroma no sin antes ver de nuevo su intensa mirada azulada. Bajé de un solo salto y me adentré de nuevo al bosque apresurando el paso hasta llegar de nuevo a mi casa donde me esperaba una Alice desesperaba a fuera del porche. La examiné con la mirada, no quería pensar que solo se traba de una trampa pues a estas alturas en los que menos confiaba era en los vampiros. Caminé hacia ella y aspiré su aroma, toda su ropa se encontraba impregnando por el olor de Rosalie, me molestaba saber que ella la había conocido primero.

-No te atrevas a tocar a Rosalie, Emmett, ella no es como los otros humanos.- Habló levantándose y encarándome con su intensa mirada dorada.

-¿Qué haces con su hermano? ¿Acaso quieres llegar a ella?

-Se que Rosalie huele delicioso, pero jamás me atrevería a tocarla, y si tú intentas hacerlo créeme que te mataría. Lo que haga con Jasper es solo asunto mío.

-Responde Alice- Ordené molesto.

-Es mi novio.

-¿Un humano?

-Pronto será uno de los nuestros.

-¿Rose lo sabe?

-No, y no lo sabrá, ella no debe saber lo que somos Emmett, jamás lo entendería.

-Estas en un error, ella lo entiende perfectamente, pero espero que no sepa lo que tú quieres hacer con su hermano, porque dudo que te perdone, es lo único que tiene.

-¿Qué? Como pudiste contarle lo que somos, Jasper no podrá. . . Emmett eres un egoísta, ¿por qué tuviste que aparecer ahora?

-No seas ingenua Alice, ustedes no estuvieron cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora dices que soy egoísta, dime ¿qué papel estas jugando ahora? Ella si tuvo el valor para salvarme y ahora estoy en deuda con Rose, jamás la lastimaría, en cambio tú solo piensas en ti, ese tal Jasper es igual a ti, dejar a su hermano por. . .

-¿Por un vampiro? Rosalie querrá lo mismo Emm, ambos somos egoísta, nosotros éramos los únicos que no habíamos encontrado a nuestra otra mitad, en cambio tú te dejaste seducir por. . .

-Basta- Rugí furioso al escuchar sus palabras, no tenía derecho de expresarse así ni mucho menos recordarme mi pasado. – Se que ambos deseamos lo mismo pero al menos yo había elegido alguien de nuestra especie, en cambio tú elegiste a un humano.

-Emm, haz hecho lo mismo con Rose,

-Jamás la convertiré.

-Lo harás algún día hermano. Debes ir a ver a la familia, todos estábamos preocupados por ti, aunque no lo creas. Desde aquel día jamás pude verte en mi mente, era como si hubieses desaparecido hasta que te vi en los pensamientos de Rosalie, ten cuidado Emm, ella se esta enamorando de ti.

-Basta Alice solo déjame solo, si deseas puedes venir cuando quieras, dile a los demás que esta es su casa, pero ahora lárgate.

-Emmett- Rió enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.- Deja de atormentarte, todos tuvimos la culpa, además estas comenzando una nueva vida, descuida por los demás ellos aceptaran tu relación con Rosalie.

-Yo no tengo esa clase de relación con ella, solo la cuido por que me salvo, es un pago nada más.

-Terminarás enamorándote de ella, ¿acaso no lo ves? Por cierto descuida ya no puedo verte más, solo puedo hacerlo a través de Rosalie, quizás pasar mucho tiempo en la oscuridad hizo tu mente más fuerte y creaste alguna clase de barrera.

-Al menos resulto algo bueno de ese encierro, ahora lárgate Alice, y mantente alejada de Rose, no me gustaría tener que arrancarte la cabeza.

-Basta oso- Rió y me abrazó con fuerza como antes, intentaba calmar la tensión entre los dos, pues ambos habíamos empezado con el pie izquierdo. Le respondí el abrazo y vi como se alejaba del bosque dirigiéndose quizás a la casa de los Hale. Me quede afuera pensando en las palabras de Alice, no podía permitir que Rosalie se enamorará de mí o viceversa, sería condenarla y ella aún era muy joven para estancar su vida a mi lado.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde mi encuentro con Rosalie y ella parecía cada día más interesada en mí; disfrutaba estar a su lado y verla sonreír pero sentía como si solo viviera para mi, pues pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a mi lado, no me incomodaba en lo absoluto incluso me agradaba pero si esto seguía así ella terminaría pidiéndome que la convirtiera y Alice tendría razón. Cada día deseaba que ella se aburriera de mí y me dijera que la dejará pero no era así, ella temía por que yo la dejará, un error que debí haber previsto el día que la conocí.

El sábado por la mañana Rose me insistió en que pasáramos el fin de semana juntos, alejados de Forks; yo me negué pues mi autocontrol aún no era fuerte y en cualquier momento podría acabar con su vida, por lo que solo le sugerí que podía estar con ella el sábado. Así fue, Rose llegó temprano a mi casa, tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abriera, pero hoy le jugaría una broma la cual me costaría muy caro. Salí por una de las ventanas de la casa y me subí a la copa más alta de un árbol, observé desde lejos como lucía mi pequeño ángel de pie frente a la puerta tocando insistentemente en la esperaba de que su depredador saliera a recibirla. Esperé durante cinco minutos hasta que se canso y caminó alrededor de la casa, me buscó y gritó mi nombre con molestia, escuchaba como sus pasos eran marcados mostrando un enojo, la seguí durante veinte minutos hasta verla que se recargaba en unos de los troncos, cerró sus ojos por una milésima de segundo dando me la señala para mi susto. Salté en un solo movimiento hasta ella, coloqué con fuerza una de mis manos sobre sus ojos evitando que me viera, podía escuchar como su corazón latía a prisa, se encontraba asustada por mi presencia. Tracé su cuello con mis fríos dedos sintiendo sus aceleradas palpitaciones, me acerqué a el depositando un pequeño beso y sin darme cuenta sus brazos se encontraban alrededor de mi cuello sujetándolo y obligándome a seguir con mi acción, Rose sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y no era miedo lo que sentía, era otro sentimiento, el mismo que yo trataba de ocultar. Aparté mi mano de sus ojos y alcé mi rostro para encontrarme con su perfecto rostro, lo contemple durante minutos, no podía dejar de ver la intensidad de su mirada azulada, eran tan expresivos tan hipnóticos que sentía como su cálido aliento chocaba contra mis labios. Estaba sobrepasando mis límites, su presencia, su aroma y su belleza me atraían por completo, era como mi marca personal de heroína, que al ser probada sería difícil de dejar. Cerré mis ojos al rozar a penas sus labios y antes de que pudiera seguir me aparte de ella, al final yo había sido sorprendido por mi travieso ángel.

-Emm. . . – Pronunció mi nombre en apenas un susurro.

-No lo hagas más difícil rubia- Hablé molesto conmigo al haberme dejado seducir tan fácil.

-Lo siento. . .

-No fue tú culpa, anda debemos entrar al parecer será un día lluvioso- La animé tomando sus cosa y caminando hacia la casa. Entramos y nos dirigimos hacia la sala en donde ella se sentó en unos de los sofás mientras yo me disponía a colocar la película que había traído. Encendí la pantalla e introduje el disco, presioné play y la imagen apareció. Yo me senté en el otro extremo del sillón intentando calmar la sed pues comenzaba a sentir como la ponzoña se alojaba en mi boca al recordar la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos, debía controlarme estando cerca de ella, pero me era imposible. Intenté ver la película pero mis ojos terminaban viéndola.

-Emm, lo mejor será que me vaya- Habló levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Si es lo que deseas.

-No deseo esto Emmett, te quiero a ti pero tampoco quiero que te lastimes, se que es difícil tenerme a tu lado, y más cuando una parte de ti desea beber mi sangre.

-Rose. . . – Y mi mayor temor había llegado al fin, ella me quería sin importar lo que era, Alice tenía razón Rosalie al final se enamoro de su depredador.

Me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia ella, estaba dando inicio a lo que tanto había odiado hacer pero que por dentro lo deseaba desde la primera vez que la había visto en la cueva. Acorté poco a poca la distancia entre los dos, la acorralé contra la pared, su cuerpo se tenso al tocar la fría pared y sentir como una de mis manos sostenían delicadamente su barbilla, la observé con detenimiento, aún era tiempo de retractarme y seguir actuando como lo venía haciendo hace dos meses, pero este sentimiento iba más allá, incluso era más fuerte que el que sentí por aquella traidora. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo dejándome aspirar libremente su aroma, era un imbécil por torturarme de esa manera, el oso estaba sucumbiendo por el pequeño conejo. Su corazón se encontraba tranquilo al igual que su respiración, no sentía miedo ni siquiera intentaba escapar solo permanecía inmóvil entre mi cuerpo y la pared, esperando a que el depredador actuara.

-No te muevas Rose- Le pedí apenas rosando sus labios. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo con el primer roce, mis sentidos se pusieron alerta en cuanto sentí como mis labios pedían más y ella me respondía con gusto. La unión fue indescriptible, sobrepasabas todas las veces en que imaginé como sería besarlos, era una sensación diferente a cuando la besaba a ella, pues la calidez que portaban los labios de Rosalie era aún mejor. Me aferré al borde de la pared intentando no perder el control, Rose había rodeado mi cuello e intensificaba más el beso, su lengua pedía acceso a mi cavidad y como adolescente acepté sin pensarlo. Nuestros labios se movían al mismo compás, el latir de su corazón intentaba seguir nuestro ritmo, sentía como me aferraba más al borde de la pared mientras ella despeinaba mi cabello con desesperación, no me importaba si estaba cometiendo un error, lo único que deseaba era seguir probando aquel fruto prohibido, deleitarme en el pecado y dejarme guiar al mismo infierno, pero antes de que pudiera seguir sentí el sabor de la sangre tocar mi lengua, era tan exquisito que superaba al aroma mismo, me aferré más a sus labios siendo aún más brusco. Estaba perdiendo el autocontrol, la bestia que mantenía durmiendo se había despertado con la espera de seguir probando sus sangre, Rose no se percataba de lo que estaba ocurriendo y seguía aferrada a mí, con todo mi autocontrol me alejé de ella bruscamente, observando desde lejos como su pecho subía y bajaba a falta de oxígeno, su labio se encontraba inflamado y sangrando, había sido un estúpido, la estaba matando y decía que era capaz de controlarme. Quería alejarme en ese instante de su lado, deseaba desaparecer de su vida y sobre todo anhelaba que me borrara de su mente.

-Emmett, lo siento fui una imprudente. . .- Se disculpo al ver la pared marcada por mis manos. Dirigió una de sus dedos a sus labios y removió la sangre en el. Caminó hacía mi pero yo me aleje de nuevo, aun no estaba preparado para oler su sangre y haberla probado había sido el peor error pues la deseaba aún más.

-Lo siento Rose, me deje llevar por mis instinto jamás debo perder el control en estas situaciones y menos contigo, ve a lavarte, saldré un poco el olor de su sangre es… delicioso…no podre soportarlo más.

-No me importaría si la tomase Emm. . . – Habló lastimándose más y dejando que fluyera más sangre por su labio inferior. El aroma golpeo por completo mis fosas nasales, el deseo por probarlo de nuevo era demasiado fuerte para mí, podía sentir como mis ojos se opacaban por la sed, la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi boca dispuesta a morderla, Rosalie estaba siendo una imprudente al tentarme de esa manera.

Me dirigí hacía ella siendo controlado por la bestia, aquella que había mantenido encerrado desde hace tiempo y ahora salía con facilidad al probar apenas unas gotas de su dulce sangre, me detuve frente a ella e intenté soportar su aroma pero era más fuerte, ella deslizó su dedo por su labio y yo lo tomé con mi mano para dirigirlo a mi boca y saborearlo, la sensación era mil beses mejor que el aroma, sin duda era la sangre más dulce que había probado antes, en toda mi vida de vampiro jamás había deseado tanto la sangre humana, como ahora y Rose me la entregaba sin miedo, sin flaquear, ella se estaba entregando a mí. ¿Acaso podría soportar y dejarla con vida? La observé por un segundo y acomode una de mis manos en su cintura mientras la otra sujetaba con fuerza su espalda, ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás dejándome ver su perfecto y delgado cuello, me acerqué a el y lo aspiré con fuerza.

Discúlpame Rose. . . pero jamás había deseado tanto la sangre de un humano, fue un error habernos conocido. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa :D tanto tiempo si saber de mi u.u . Espero que les guste este capitulo :D , prometo actualizar Peligrosa atracción. Espero ver sus reviews ;D<strong>


	4. Beso Prohibido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es completamente de mi propiedad :D**

**Espero que disfruten la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. Beso Prohibido<strong>

Me levanté de la cama al sentir los rayos del sol atravesar la ventana, mi piel comenzó a brillar en cuanto la luz del astro rey la tocó. Me dirigí hacia el armario y tomé una chamarra para ocultar mi piel, aún no deseaba que ella viera lo que provocaba el sol, debía esperar un poco más y le mostraría de todo lo que podía ser capaz. La contemplé detenidamente, lucia más hermosa durmiendo que me era imposible despertarla, no quería interrumpir su sueño pues los estaba disfrutando con tan solo ver la expresión de su rostro; sonreí divertido al escuchar a lo bajo mi nombre salir de sus labios mientras se aferraba a la almohada, no quería pensar en lo que estaba soñando pues aquello solo aumentaría mi deseo de estar con ella por lo que decidí salir de la habitación y dirigirme hacia el bosque en busca de una presa pequeña. Corrí a toda velocidad hasta mi presa, la tomé del cuello y encajé con fuerza mis afilados dientes, saboreaba la sangre que corría por mi garganta al finalizar limpié mi rostro y sacudí mi ropa para regresar de nuevo al lado de mi ángel. Mientras corría escuchaba todo lo que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor, me encontraba alerta al oler el aroma de otro vampiro, mis sentidos se agudizaron y sin esperar más seguí el rastro del aroma hasta darme cuenta que conducía a mi propia casa, una ira invadió mi cuerpo al pensar que Rosalie estaba en riesgo por mis descuidos, debía protegerla había sido un idiota al salir de la casa sin antes revisar la zona, aceleré mi paso y al encontrarme cerca de la casa vi a lo lejos que alguien entraba a la casa quizás guiados por el intenso aroma de la rubia, salté a lo más alto de un árbol y entré por la ventana de mi habitación aún sabiendo que era demasiado tarde pues nosotros no éramos lentos. Al entrar no vi a Rosalie por ningún lado, la habitación se encontraba vacía y el aroma del forastero se encontraba aquí, me era familiar pero no podía detectarlo claramente al encontrarse mezclado con el de Rose, bajé a gran velocidad al escuchar un pequeño grito de Rosalie proveniente de la sala y mi peor temor fue verla muerta a causa de dos afilados colmillos, bajé las escaleras y me detuve al ver la espalda de mi enemigo frente a Rose, la cual lo abrazaba, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro al que se enfrentaba?

Alice, ¿qué haces aquí?- Le cuestionó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo mismo quiero saber- Respondió molesta y al olerme giró para observarme detenidamente. No me había dado cuenta que se trataba de Alice, mi pequeña hermana, ¿por qué conocía a Rose? Y ¿qué relación tenía con ella?- Emm- Susurro para que solo yo pudiera escucharla.

Te llevaré a tu casa Rose.

Emmett ella es Alice la novia de mi hermano. No se como nos encontró- Rió divertida acercarse a mi lado.

No es difícil percibir su aroma- Habló solo para mi. – Anda Rosalie tu hermano no tarda en despertar y si no te encuentra en la casa será difícil para mi alegrarlo-Ordenó sonriendo y mostrando sus típicos gestos.

Emmett no la lastimes, ella es mi amiga.

Anda vámonos- Dije saliendo de la casa dejando que ambas se despidieran. Debía llevar a Rosalie a su casa y regresar hablar con Alice, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿acaso Alice estaba con el hermano de Rose para llegar a ella? De ser así no lo permitiría, incluso la mataría con tal de proteger a mi pequeño ángel.

Salimos de la casa y subí a Rose a mi espalda, recorrí todo el bosque en cuestión de segundos, escuchaba como se quejaba al sentirse mareada por la velocidad en la que íbamos, me divertía escuchar su voz, subí hasta la ventana de su habitación y la dejé, ella me tomó del rostro pero antes de que intentará hacer algo me aleje, aún no era el momento de intentar algo nuevo, debía ser paciente si deseaba obtener algo. Acaricié su rostro con mis fríos dedos delineando sus labios y sintiendo la suavidad y la calidez que portaban, me atreví a aspirar de nuevo su aroma no sin antes ver de nuevo su intensa mirada azulada. Bajé de un solo salto y me adentré de nuevo al bosque apresurando el paso hasta llegar de nuevo a mi casa donde me esperaba una Alice desesperaba a fuera del porche. La examiné con la mirada, no quería pensar que solo se traba de una trampa pues a estas alturas en los que menos confiaba era en los vampiros. Caminé hacia ella y aspiré su aroma, toda su ropa se encontraba impregnando por el olor de Rosalie, me molestaba saber que ella la había conocido primero.

No te atrevas a tocar a Rosalie, Emmett, ella no es como los otros humanos.- Habló levantándose y encarándome con su intensa mirada dorada.

¿Qué haces con su hermano? ¿Acaso quieres llegar a ella?

Se que Rosalie huele delicioso, pero jamás me atrevería a tocarla, y si tú intentas hacerlo créeme que te mataría. Lo que haga con Jasper es solo asunto mío.

Responde Alice- Ordené molesto.

Es mi novio.

¿Un humano?

Pronto será uno de los nuestros.

¿Rose lo sabe?

No, y no lo sabrá, ella no debe saber lo que somos Emmett, jamás lo entendería.

Estas en un error, ella lo entiende perfectamente, pero espero que no sepa lo que tú quieres hacer con su hermano, porque dudo que te perdone, es lo único que tiene.

¿Qué? Como pudiste contarle lo que somos, Jasper no podrá. . . Emmett eres un egoísta, ¿por qué tuviste que aparecer ahora?

No seas ingenua Alice, ustedes no estuvieron cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora dices que soy egoísta, dime ¿qué papel estas jugando ahora? Ella si tuvo el valor para salvarme y ahora estoy en deuda con Rose, jamás la lastimaría, en cambio tú solo piensas en ti, ese tal Jasper es igual a ti, dejar a su hermano por. . .

¿Por un vampiro? Rosalie querrá lo mismo Emm, ambos somos egoísta, nosotros éramos los únicos que no habíamos encontrado a nuestra otra mitad, en cambio tú te dejaste seducir por. . .

Basta- Rugí furioso al escuchar sus palabras, no tenía derecho de expresarse así ni mucho menos recordarme mi pasado. – Se que ambos deseamos lo mismo pero al menos yo había elegido alguien de nuestra especie, en cambio tú elegiste a un humano.

Emm, haz hecho lo mismo con Rose,

Jamás la convertiré.

Lo harás algún día hermano. Debes ir a ver a la familia, todos estábamos preocupados por ti, aunque no lo creas. Desde aquel día jamás pude verte en mi mente, era como si hubieses desaparecido hasta que te vi en los pensamientos de Rosalie, ten cuidado Emm, ella se esta enamorando de ti.

Basta Alice solo déjame solo, si deseas puedes venir cuando quieras, dile a los demás que esta es su casa, pero ahora lárgate.

Emmett- Rió enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.- Deja de atormentarte, todos tuvimos la culpa, además estas comenzando una nueva vida, descuida por los demás ellos aceptaran tu relación con Rosalie.

Yo no tengo esa clase de relación con ella, solo la cuido por que me salvo, es un pago nada más.

Terminarás enamorándote de ella, ¿acaso no lo ves? Por cierto descuida ya no puedo verte más, solo puedo hacerlo a través de Rosalie, quizás pasar mucho tiempo en la oscuridad hizo tu mente más fuerte y creaste alguna clase de barrera.

Al menos resulto algo bueno de ese encierro, ahora lárgate Alice, y mantente alejada de Rose, no me gustaría tener que arrancarte la cabeza.

Basta oso- Rió y me abrazo con fuerza como antes, intentaba calmar la tensión entre los dos, pues ambos habíamos empezado con el pie izquierdo. Le respondí el abrazo y vi como se alejaba del bosque dirigiéndose quizás a la casa de los Hale. Me quede afuera pensando en las palabras de Alice, no podía permitir que Rosalie se enamorará de mí o viceversa, sería condenarla y ella aún era muy joven para estancar su vida a mi lado.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde mi encuentro con Rosalie y ella parecía cada día más interesada en mí; disfrutaba estar a su lado y verla sonreír pero sentía como si solo viviera para mi, pues pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a mi lado, no me incomodaba en lo absoluto incluso me agradaba pero si esto seguía así ella terminaría pidiéndome que la convirtiera y Alice tendría razón. Cada día deseaba que ella se aburriera de mí y me dijera que la dejará pero no era así, ella temía por que yo la dejará, un error que debí haber previste el día que la conocí.

El sábado por la mañana Rose me insistió en que pasáramos el fin de semana juntos, alejados de Forks; yo me negué pues mi autocontrol aún no era fuerte y en cualquier momento podría acabar con su vida, por lo que solo le sugerí que podía estar con ella el sábado. Así fue, Rose llegó temprano a mi casa, tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abriera, pero hoy le jugaría una broma la cual me costaría muy caro. Salí por una de las ventanas de la casa y me subí a la copa más alta de un árbol, observé desde lejos como lucía mi pequeño ángel de pie frente a la puerta tocando insistentemente en la esperaba de que su depredador saliera a recibirla. Esperé durante cinco minutos hasta que se canso y caminó alrededor de la casa, me buscó y gritó mi nombre con molestia, escuchaba como sus pasos eran marcados mostrando un enojo, la seguí durante veinte minutos hasta verla que se recargaba en unos de los troncos, cerró sus ojos por una milésima de segundo dando me la señala para mi susto. Salté en un solo movimiento hasta ella, coloqué con fuerza una de mis manos sobre sus ojos evitando que me viera, podía escuchar como su corazón latía a prisa, se encontraba asustada por mi presencia. Tracé su cuello con mis fríos dedos sintiendo sus aceleradas palpitaciones, me acerqué a el depositando un pequeño beso y sin darme cuenta sus brazos se encontraban alrededor de mi cuello sujetándolo y obligándome a seguir con mi acción, Rose sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y no era miedo lo que sentía, era otro sentimiento, el mismo que yo trataba de ocultar. Aparté mi mano de sus ojos y alcé mi rostro para encontrarme con su perfecto rostro, lo contemple durante minutos, no podía dejar de ver la intensidad de su mirada azulada, eran tan expresivos tan hipnóticos que sentía como su cálido aliento chocaba contra mis labios. Estaba sobrepasando mis límites, su presencia, su aroma y su belleza me atraían por completo, era como mi marca personal de heroína, que al ser probada sería difícil de dejar. Cerré mis ojos al rozar a penas sus labios y antes de que pudiera seguir me aparte de ella, al final yo había sido sorprendido por mi travieso ángel.

Emm. . . – Pronunció mi nombre en apenas un susurro.

No lo hagas más difícil rubia- Hablé molesto conmigo al haberme dejado seducir tan fácil.

Lo siento. . .

No fue tú culpa, anda debemos entrar al parecer será un día lluvioso- La animé tomando sus cosa y caminando hacia la casa. Entramos y nos dirigimos hacia la sala en donde ella se sentó en unos de los sofás mientras yo me disponía a colocar la película que había traído. Encendí la pantalla e introduje el disco, presioné play y la imagen apareció. Yo me senté en el otro extremo del sillón intentando calmar la sed pues comenzaba a sentir como la ponzoña se alojaba en mi boca al recordar la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos, debía controlarme estando cerca de ella, pero me era imposible. Intenté ver la película pero mis ojos terminaban viéndola.

Emm, lo mejor será que me vaya- Habló levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Si es lo que deseas.

No deseo esto Emmett, te quiero a ti pero tampoco quiero que te lastimes, se que es difícil tenerme a tu lado, y más cuando una parte de ti desea beber mi sangre.

Rose. . . – Y mi mayor temor había llegado al fin, ella me quería sin importar lo que era, Alice tenía razón Rosalie al final se enamoro de su depredador.

Me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia ella, estaba dando inicio a lo que tanto había odiado hacer pero que por dentro lo deseaba desde la primera vez que la había visto en la cueva. Acorte poco a poca la distancia entre los dos, la acorralé contra la pared, su cuerpo se tenso al tocar la fría pared y sentir como una de mis manos sostenían delicadamente su barbilla, la observé con detenimiento, aún era tiempo de retractarme y seguir actuando como lo venía haciendo hace dos meses, pero este sentimiento iba más allá, incluso era más fuerte que el que sentí por aquella traidora. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo dejándome aspirar libremente su aroma, era un imbécil por torturarme de esa manera, el oso estaba sucumbiendo por el pequeño conejo. Su corazón se encontraba tranquilo al igual que su respiración, no sentía miedo ni siquiera intentaba escapar solo permanecía inmóvil entre mi cuerpo y la pared, esperando a que el depredador actuara.

No te muevas Rose- Le pedí apenas rosando sus labios. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo con el primer roce, mis sentidos se pusieron alerta en cuanto sentí como mis labios pedían más y ella me respondía con gusto. La unión fue indescriptible, sobrepasabas todas las veces en que imaginé como sería besarlos, era una sensación diferente a cuando la besaba a ella, pues la calidez que portaban los labios de Rosalie era aún mejor. Me aferré al borde de la pared intentando no perder el control, Rose había rodeado mi cuello e intensificaba más el beso, su lengua pedía acceso a mi cavidad y como adolescente acepté sin pensarlo. Nuestros labios se movían al mismo compás, el latir de su corazón intentaba seguir nuestro ritmo, sentía como me aferraba más al borde de la pared mientras ella despeinaba mi cabello con desesperación, no me importaba si estaba cometiendo un error, lo único que deseaba era seguir probando aquel fruto prohibido, deleitarme en el pecado y dejarme guiar al mismo infierno, pero antes de que pudiera seguir sentí el sabor de la sangre tocar mi lengua, era tan exquisito que superaba al aroma mismo, me aferré más a sus labios siendo aún más brusco. Estaba perdiendo el autocontrol, la bestia que mantenía durmiendo se había despertado con la espera de seguir probando sus sangre, Rose no se percataba de lo que estaba ocurriendo y seguía aferrada a mí, con todo mi autocontrol me alejé de ella bruscamente, observando desde lejos como su pecho subía y bajaba a falta de oxígeno, su labio se encontraba inflamado y sangrando, había sido un estúpido, la estaba matando y decía que era capaz de controlarme. Quería alejarme en ese instante de su lado, deseaba desaparecer de su vida y sobre todo anhelaba que me borrara de su mente.

Emmett, lo siento fui una imprudente. . .- Se disculpo al ver la pared marcada por mis manos. Dirigió una de sus dedos a sus labios y removió la sangre en el. Caminó hacía mi pero yo me aleje de nuevo, aun no estaba preparado para oler su sangre y haberla probado había sido el peor error pues la deseaba aún más.

Lo siento Rose, me deje llevar por mis instinto jamás debo perder el control en estas situaciones y menos contigo, ve a lavarte, saldré un poco el olor de su sangre es… delicioso…no podre soportarlo más.

No me importaría si la tomase Emm. . . – Habló lastimándose más y dejando que fluyera más sangre por su labio inferior. El aroma golpeo por completo mis fosas nasales, el deseo por probarlo de nuevo era demasiado fuerte para mí, podía sentir como mis ojos se opacaban por la sed, la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi boca dispuesta a morderla, Rosalie estaba siendo una imprudente al tentarme de esa manera.

Me dirigí hacía ella siendo controlado por la bestia, aquella que había mantenido encerrado desde hace tiempo y ahora salía con facilidad al probar apenas una gota de su dulce sangre, me detuve frente a ella e intenté soportar su aroma pero era más fuerte, ella deslizó su dedo por su labio y yo lo tomé con mi mano para dirigirlo a mi boca y saborearlo, la sensación era mil beses mejor que el aroma, sin duda era la sangre más dulce que había probado antes, en toda mi vida de vampiro jamás había deseado tanto la sangre humana, como ahora y Rose me la entregaba sin miedo, sin flaquear, ella se estaba entregando a mí. ¿Acaso podría soportar y dejarla con vida?

La contemplé por última vez grabándome su bello rostro angelical; no quería olvidar como eran sus mejillas sonrojadas por su cálida sangre, el intenso azul de sus grandes ojos, sus largas pestañas que cubrían adecuadamente su mirada, las largas y bien pobladas cejas rubias, aquella respingada pequeña nariz, y sin olvidar aquellos carnosos labios que aunque ahora estaban inflamados y manchados por su sangre los recordaría siendo de un intenso carmesí. Aquella pequeña humana tenía una belleza incomparable que ni siquiera la luna podía igualarla en ningún aspecto. Aspiré de nuevo el aroma de su sangre, sentí como invadía y llenaba mis pulmones y mi mente con su olor, era tan adictivo que difícilmente podía rechazar la oferta. Sentí como ella tembló al sentir el contacto de mis colmillos sobre su delgado y suave cuello, era tan perfecto y bello que me sentía molesto por lastimarlo solo para satisfacer mi deseo; estaba siendo un egoísta pero ¿cómo no serlo cuando el deseo por probar la sangre es más fuerte que mi autocontrol? La acerqué más a mi cuerpo con un delicado movimiento, remplacé mis colmillos con mi lengua, aún no deseaba atravesar su delicada piel, primero quería saborearla y hacer más fuerte el deseo para que al saborear su sangre me llevará hasta al paraíso. Rose gimió sin pudor al sentir los círculos que comenzaba a trazar en el lugar donde se llevaría acabo la mordida, mis manos se aferraban a su frágil cintura pero sin presionar demasiado. Comencé por contar el ritmo de sus respiraciones y latidos, ambos eran desiguales pero entre ellos sincronizaban una hermosa melodía para mis odios, todo aquello formaría parte del pasado, de recuerdos guardados en mi mente como si fuese el oro mismo. La espera por probar la mejor sangre de todos los siglos solo duraría escasos minutos pero su sabor y aroma quedarían grabados para siempre, ella sería diferente a todas incluso a ella, Rosalie sería la única mujer a quien recordaría con amor, con alegría y con tristeza pues era una frágil chica a quien le arrebataría su vida. Di el último respiro a su agradable aroma, aquel que me había convertido de nuevo en la bestia que odiaba ser, cerré mis ojos por temor a ver su rostro ser transformado por el dolor.

Encajé mis dientes en su fina piel, había sido tan fácil que parecía como si cortará una delgada hoja de papel, ella ahogo un grito de dolor al sentir mis colmillos, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente era irreal, al probar las primeras gotas de sangre supe que esto era el paraíso al cual siempre había deseado llegar y que solo Rosalie tenía la llave para abrir sus puertas. Me pegué más a su cuello casi con desesperación, la sangre cruzaba mis labios y se mantenía por breves segundo dentro de mi boca hasta descender por toda mi garganta y calmar el ardor que su aroma y calidez provocaban en ella; no podía tomarlo con calma incluso al escuchar como ella comenzaba a gemir de dolor por la forma descontrolada en lo que lo estaba haciendo, incluso pude escuchar como mis manos quebraban algunos huesos de su cintura al pegarla más a mi cuerpo, estaba matándola con tal de seguir succionando cada gota de sangre en su cuerpo. Ella no se quejaba, y aunque al principio intentó rechazarme al sentir mis colmillos dejó de hacerlo al comenzar a perder la fuerza, su piel se estaba volviendo más y más pálida conforme drenaba su sangre; su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba conforme su cerebro comenzaba a informarle que necesitaba oxígeno y sangre, pero era inútil cada latido que daba pues jamás lograría abastecer de sangre aquel frágil cuerpo, su temperatura descendía en cada segundo, la vida que antes disfrutaba estaba llegando a su fin, solo era cuestión de segundos para que el corazón dejará de latir y de esta forma terminar con su agonía.

Conviérteme Emmett… — Me suplico apenas en susurro.

No puedo controlarme…tu sangre, oh están dulce y cálida que deseo beberla toda…— Le respondí sobre su cuello— Discúlpame mi ángel, soy un egoísta…

Entiendo…yo te ofrecí mi sangre conociendo los riesgo… solo veme y nunca me olvides Emm…

No quiero… odiaría ver tus hermosos ojos envueltos en lágrimas y dolor, déjame imaginarte con aquella luz que cubría tu perfecto rostro, permíteme creer que no estas sufriendo… perdóname Rosalie… fui un débil…

Emm…

Mi nombre fue lo único que pude escuchar después de sentir la última gota de sangre en mi boca, la aparte escasos centímetros, contemplé aquel pálido rostro obligándome a volver a la realidad, en la cual ella ya no formaba parte. Había extinguido su luz con mi oscuridad, terminé con lo único que me mantendría apartado de mi oscuro pasado, había cometido el error de aceptar su vida por un placer momentáneo y ahora que sabía la cruel verdad ya no había vuelta atrás ni siquiera podía convertirla para rescatarla, era un completo imbécil y sin darme cuenta alguien entró a la casa, sentí que una delgada mano me tomaba por el cuello y me separaba bruscamente del pequeño cuerpo inerte de Rosalie.

¿Qué acabas de hacer Emmett?— Gritó Alice tomando entre sus brazos a Rosalie y llevándola al sofá donde la deposito con mucha delicadeza. — ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué de esta forma?

Yo…

¿Crees que acabaré con tu vida para vengar la muerte de Rose?

Deberías… fui un estúpido… no debí permitir que Rose me entregara su vida… debía alejarme de ella desde el primer momento en que la desee…

Acabar con tu vida sería librarte del dolor… de limpiarte del pecado…No permitiré que mueras Emmett pagarás durante muchos siglos incluso si deseas ir con los Voltouri no lo permitiré viviré solo para atormentarte… te haré desear la muerta cuantas veces sea necesario…

Alice… acabe con su vida…

Y dime, ¿disfrutaste su sangre? ¿crees que valdrá la pena ese pequeño placer?

¡No!— Rugí molesto por sus palabras, no quería escuchar el gran error que había cometido por un placer pasajero, deseaba poder cambiar el pasado pero pensar en eso no me ayudaría ni mucho menos regresaría el tiempo. Las acciones siempre son las que nos marcan, y ahora yo estaba siendo marcando por mis acciones de la cruel forma posible.

Emmett, es mejor que desaparezcas o de lo contrario Jasper acabará contigo y yo no lo podré detener… recuerda que cuando son neófitos son más fuertes…— Habló casi en silencio al tocar la frente de Rosalie. Sus dorados ojos se encontraban opacados por una inmensa tristeza, no podía imaginar siquiera el dolor por que el estuviera pasando.

Alice… yo no deseaba matarla la quería con vida… yo no podía no podía…

Abrí mis ojos al sentir la cálida piel de Rose ser tocada por mis colmillos, contemplé su rostro y me di cuenta del grave error que estaba a punto de cometer, por extraño que parezca había imaginado como sería beber su sangre y acabar con su vida de la forma más ruin y cobarde, la bestia comenzaba a ocultarse de nuevo tras las sombras y una pequeña luz me iluminaba con tanta intensidad que incluso la muerte sería incapaz de tocarla. Logré separarme de su cuerpo y alejarme lo suficiente como para impedir que la bestia saliera de nuevo; ella me observaba desconcertada, preguntándose lo que estaba ocurriendo o lo que podría ocurrir, yo solo me limité a dejar de respirar su aroma y salir de la casa para adentrarme al bosque y saciar un poco el deseo de sangre, quizás estaba huyendo pero por el momento era la mejor manera de actuar pues aún no estaba en condiciones de afrontar mi realidad. Mis piernas se detuvieron al escuchar a alguien acercarse a mí, mientras otra persona corría en dirección a la casa donde se encontraba Rosalie y su intenso aroma revoloteando por todo el aire. Me lancé en un solo movimiento atrapando fácilmente a mi enemigo que al verlo me di cuenta que solo se trataba de Bella la cual sonreía alegremente. Nos levantamos mientras sus ojos me inspeccionaban cuidadosamente intentando buscar rastro de algo.

Dile a Edward que no entre a la casa, Rose aún se encuentra allí.

Descuida él no entrará solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera con vida, Alice pudo ver un poco como su futuro cambiaba y debo decirte que no fue nada agradable— Explicó mientras ambos caminábamos de regreso a casa.

Estuve a punto de matarla Bella… incluso pude sentir y saborear su sangre… ahora tengo miedo de no poder controlarme.

Descuida Emm se que nunca la matarás puedo ver a simple vista que comienzas a quererla igual que Alice quiere a Jasper.

¿Ustedes saben sobre su relación?

Por supuesto recuerda que Edward puede leer mentes salvo la mía y al parecer la tuya— Nos detuvimos cerca del porche al ver a su esposo caminar hacia nosotros con un gesto difícil de descifrar, ni siquiera Bella entendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Edward.

¿Ocurre algo amor?— Preguntó al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano.

Ella desea convertirse en uno de nosotros y esta furiosa contigo Emmett, aunque… también herida pues piensa que no la amas.

Rubia testaruda, ¿cómo puede pensar en eso?, cuando estuvo a punto de perder su vida por nada— Respondí molesto y alejándome de mis hermanos.— En otro momento hablamos, díganle a Carlisle que me reuniré con todos mañana en la noche.

De acuerdo y ten cuidado con Rose es de un fuerte carácter— Me advirtió Edward al perderse entre los árboles.

Respiré profundo una vez más, necesitaba tener todo el autocontrol posible para afrontar la mirada de Rosalie, ambos necesitábamos aclarar muchas cosas. No podíamos seguir con esto era un juego muy peligroso en el cual solo habría un ganador y sin duda Rose carecía de ventajas. Entre a la casa y caminé hacia la pequeña rubia, lucía tan inocente cubriendo sus labios con una pequeña toalla blanca, limpiado los restos de sangre en ellos. Me acerqué e hinque a su lado, su mirada evitaba a toda costa mis ojos, ella en verdad estaba molesta conmigo. Sonreí e intenté lucir tranquilo pero en realidad en lo único que pensaba era en reírme. Ella notó el cambio de mi actitud y sin miedo su mirada me desafío, eso yo le llamaba valentía. Espere a que dijera algo pero simplemente Rosalie quedó en silencio; removió la toalla dejando ver aún sus labios rojos e inflamados, los toqué apenas con la punta de mis dedos, sentí las pequeñas palpitaciones, odiaba ser el causante de aquello. Me levanté sin decir alguna palabra, me dirigí al baño al recordar que una vez Alice había dejado una clase de gel, me había explicado que servía para las inflamaciones en la piel y jamás imagine que ella ya sabía que lo necesitaría. Regresé al lado de mi ángel y le coloque el gel por todos sus labios, lo hacia de una manera cuidadosa, como si estuviera reconstruyendo una valiosa obra de arte, el olor a menta impregnaba sus labios.

Rose… jamás vuelvas a darme tu vida, nunca me ofrezcas tu sangre… eres…

Lo sé Emmett, sé que tú jamás me querrás ni mucho menos sentirás un deseo por mi, digo no se necesita ser una genio para darme cuenta que entre nosotros no existe eso, ya que veo como Alice ve a mi hermano o Edward y Bella se aman, es sencillo saber que tú y yo…— Las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar sus bellos ojos, dejándolos cubiertos por una pequeña capa cristalina.

Rose, mi vida, no llores — Le rogué abrazándola con delicadeza, odiaba escucharla llorar, ¿acaso Alice también había pasado por todo esto? ¿Amar a un humano sería el peor castigo que un vampiro pueda tener? Si debía tomar una decisión esta sin duda sería la más tonta pero sincera que jamás había tomado.— Rosalie yo te amo, pero temo acabar con tu vida, cada minuto que estas a mi lado haces que mi vida tenga sentido, es como si me sacarás de aquella oscuridad y me volcaras en un mundo de luz, odio cuando no te veo, extraño cada parte de ti, el aroma que despide tu cuerpo, la fragancia que me convierte en un irresponsable, pero sobre todo detesto hacerte creer que tú no eres importante en mi vida y jamás dejaré pasar un segundo más sin decirte lo mucho que te amo, sé que las palabras no pueden transmitir algún sentimiento, pero disculpa si no puedo expresarlo mediante acciones como un humano ya que, aún sigo aprendiendo como refrenarme. — La abracé con más fuerza al escuchar su llanto, quizás esto no era lo que ella esperaba, quizás lo único que podía ser era alejarme de ella para siempre, pero ¿cómo hacerlo ahora?

Emmett— Mi nombre quedó en el aire al sentir la frescura de sus labios besar los míos, quizás solo se trataba de un beso casto pero eso basto para saber que ella había entendido perfectamente la posición en la que me encontraba. — Quizás no seré un vampiro ni sabré muchas cosas de ustedes pero al menos entiendo la parte de refrenar muchas cosas y créeme Emm, que jamás volveré hacer algo imprudente, jamás.

Sus palabras me animaron a regresarle el beso, esta vez la bestia había perdido la batalla y ahora era yo quien gobernaba cada parte de mi mente, no tenía miedo de besarla ni mucho menos abrazarla, Rosalie era la indicada y dejaría aún lado mis miedos sin importar que esto fuera fugaz, lo disfrutaría con cada parte de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola , siento mucho la demora, pero aquí está el otro capitulo!, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews ! Pronto actualizaré los que me faltan! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que escribo. <strong>


End file.
